No se si pueda decirtelo
by IA.CAT.xD
Summary: Bueno estoy leyendo el diario De Kaiko pro no le digan y trata de Kaiko X Yuma bueno espero que les gusten es mi primer Fanfic estoy emocionada por fis no me decepcionen
1. Un Día De Locura!

**Hola soy Kaiko Shion y este es mi diario espero que les gusten mis experiaencias: "el amor, sufrimiento y felisidad"**

-Por ultima vez te digo que yo no lanze el sapo de laboratorio!- Grita kaiko con mucha fuerza.

-Claro que lo hiciste, no mientas Kaiko!- Grita gumi.

-Ya paren de pelear quiero relajarme!-Grita Yuma, y se oye un silencio en vacío, hasta que Yuma rompe el silencio-Bueno y que dicen al respecto!?-

-Yo no tube la culpa es que kaito me hiso tropesar ya que Meiko lo queria matar por andar de estupido despues de tomar por error la cervesa de Meiko- *Suspiro* -Asi que por ultima vez...yo no fui...-Dice kaiko al quedarse sin aliento.

**DEPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS, KAIKO INGRESA AL CHAT:**

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Hola Rin! :DDD

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Hola Kaiko! Bueno veo que te regañaron por perder la rana de Gumi no? Como va ese trasero!? :D

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Rosadito y adolorido **TT-TT**.

_**A INGRESADO**_** IA****0.**

**IA****0****: **Holas chicas escuche que a kaiko la castigaron :s como a estado del trasero?

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Hola IA pues e estado adolorida la chica pescado me dio con un latigo.

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Pues si hubieras visto como regañaron a len por grabar mientras le daban latigasos :p xDDD OKNO pero esta ya con una mano fracturada solo faltaria Miku por andar como Loli xDD *EPICO*

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Bueno chicas me desconecto bey.

_**HELADITODEKAIKO SE A DESCONECTADO.**_

**IA****0****:** Sabes que? tambien me voy tengo sueño chaito!

**_IA_****_0_****_ SE A_**** DESCONECTADO.**

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Por qué siempre me dejan solitaaa!

**Despues de apagar la Laptop.**

Yuma toca la puerta de Kaiko para perdirle disculpas despues de gritarle, sin embargo al abrir la puerta ya estaba dormida.

-Dulces sueños...Kaiko- Le dijo justo cuando le dio un beso en la frente.

**A las 9:00 a.m Kaiko despierta**

-Hola chicos vine a prepararme un...- No pudo terminar su frase ya que Kaito y Meiko seguian peleando.

-Maldito Hijo de **** por que te tomaste mi cervezea! *Hip* eres un estupigo *Hip*- WFT!? cervezea? estupigo bueno sera que esta borracha.. :/

-Meiko calmate tranquila...- Dice Kaito miedoso con una armadura de cucharas y tenedores.

-Meiko Kaito por fis tranquilitos acabe de despertar si? no quiero terminar como ayer...-

-Hola...Por qué Kaito se viste como un guardia?- Dice Yuma - Y por que Meiko esta borracha si apenas son las 9:07 A.M.?- Dice Yuma con una voz seria.

_**Despues de la discución...En la mente de Yuma...**_

-Que linda se ve Kaiko tan linda, tan tierna, tan..tan hermosa...Me pregunto cuando le dire y expresare mi amor por ella tan solo desearia una oportunidad para decirselo un millón de veces. Y hacerla sentir comoda y feliz haciendo sus deseos realidad...-

***APARECE EL LADO MALO DE YUMA***

**-**O vamos solo secuestrala como en las revistas hentai que viste cuando estabas solito en el lago- Dice el lado malo de Yuma haciendo que este se sonroje de nada.

***APARECE EL LADO BUENO DE YUMA***

-No le hagas caso solo quiere es hacerte ver mal ante tu futura o no futura novia solo deja que el tiempo pase, que con eso empezaran poco a poco una relacion- Dice su lado bueno.

-Larguense de aqui ahora que me confunden!-

_**En la realidad...**_

-Yumaaa! Despierta estas en la luna o meditando?- Kaiko logra despertar a Yuma.- Ahs que bien ayudame que Meiko se puso esterica por tratar de detenerlos y mi pobrecito hermanito termino ahogado en la poseta...-

-gidgidhodsdidodcnficsd cdojhcfojbciucdsg{udsabvdcsuv{khcgkdsfñfvbivfyicxsbcdhvcdh h h 8iybcdih cdhibcdyu9hdc9ghdclkjdcgu8cdvdcs- **AQUI LA TRADUCCIÓN - **-Malditos hijos de *** por que ****** me fastidian siempre acaso no les gusta la pribasidad o quieres que los meta en la poseta..? O mejor! ...En la trituradora de Luka o aun mejor! Los **V-I-O-L-O!**\- Mierda Meiko si se a pasado con lo Yandere!

-Tengo miedoo!-Dice Kaiko mientras abraza a Yuma.

-Kaiko no me abrazes tan fuerte...Y dejamelo a mi espera y saco mi Katana... Si dejas de abrazarme tanto **._. **\- Dice Yuma mientras esta sonrosado.

**En el centro comercial...**

-Mira Luka que bonito traje es hermoso vamos!- Dicen Rin Kagamine muy emocionada.

-Hay noo otra vez no ya estoy arto igual Akaito dejenos en paz!- Dice Len Kagamine rogando mientras tiene 7 bolsas en los brazos.

-No se quejen y solo entremos hay muchos vestido que comprar, en especial para el cumpleaños de Kaiko, o que quieres perderla no Len?...-Dice Luka haciendo que Len se sonroje.

-Ahggg! Larguemenos de aqui ya!- Grita Akaito enojado, haciendo que Rin empieze a llorar-Losiento mucho rin es que estoy arto de sostener las bolsas ya me duelen las piernas y ademas tengo hambre-

-O...o...ok...no te ...pre...pre...preocupes...- Dice Rin valbuseando mientras llora.

-Me estoy empezando apreocupar ya saben...si combinamos Kaito+Meiko= Fin del Universo y Fin del Universo+Kaiko+Yuma= ***EXPLOSIÓN NUCLEAR***

-Mejor corramos antes de que suseda- Grita Len.

**En la casa Vocaloid**

-Oigan chicos saben si 2+2 es 4?- Dice gumi Haciendo que Kaiko se cague de risa y que los demas se averguense.

-Si y sabes que BURRA+ESTUPIDA es igual a tu Gumi?- Dice Meiko amenazandola con una moto cierra.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :3 .**

**KAIKO: LEISTE MI DIARIO EN PUBLICO!**

**JEJEJE... BUENO CHAITO! *CORRE RAPIDO***

** CONTINUARA ?**


	2. Eso dolio pero me senti mejor despues

**Holi yo de nuevo Kaiko a continuacion... :o *comer palomitas de maiz***

-Mierda ahora que a sucedido aqui! por que Kaito esta en la poseta y por que Gumi esta sangrando...A no es jugo de fresa..-Dice Luka

-Ahhhhhhh! no me mates lo admito fui yo quien se comio toda la masa de los ponquesitos!- Se pone a llorar-Lo admito yo me comi todo el helado de Shion, rompi la katana de Gakupo!- Grito Kaiko.

-Entonces todo eso fuiste tu no Kaiko?- Dijo Luka seriamente

**Bueno suponeis ya saber que paso...**

-Y toma y toma esto! niña mala!-Dijo Luka mientras le daba nalgadas con el latigo dejandole el traserito rosadito como una rosa.

-Ahhhhhhh!- Grita Kaiko del dolor.

-Hay hay hay hay! No me pegues tanduro!- Dice Yuma mientras Gakupo Le da nalgadas con un pescado.

**En el chat...**

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Holi... 

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Hola otra vez nalgadas lo escuche desde mi cuarto... **:/**

**YU****M****A A INGRESADO AL CHAT**

**Yu****m****a: **Hola chicas ahrgg...

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Considencia que el solitario se conectara SORRY si te digo "ASI" es que bueno ya sabes y que haces aqui?

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Sierto por que no meditas a Yuma?

**Yu****m****a: **Entonces no me digas si por arte de magia me teletransportaria al Lago si no estuviera castigado!

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Perdon mejor me desconecto...

**IA****0**** A INGRESADO AL CHAT**

**IA****0****:** Hola!como estan!?

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Holiss me voy a desconectar porque el malito de Yuma me grito pot chat 

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Todo si no te uviera gritado seguiriamos hablando aqui!

**HELADITODEKAIKO SE A DESCONECTADO AUN PUEDES ENVIARLE MENSAJES**

**Yu****m****a:** Bueno sera mejor que me balla a disculpar con ella chao...

**YU****M****A SE A DESCONECTADO AUN PUEDES ENVIARLE MENSAJES**

**IA****0****:** Sabes que? Tengo sueño Bye!

**IA****0**** SE A DESCONECTAO AUN PUEDES ENVIARLE MENSAJES**

**TuMandarinaKagamine: **Por qué siempre a miii! 

**Al apagar la Laptop...**

***Tok tok***

-Yuma toca la puerta mientras la pobre de Kaiko llora por que el malito de Yuma le grito por chat...Mientras que la pobre de Rin aun sigue sola en el chat, y Luka meditando con Gakupo

mientras Yuma aun sigue tratanto de perdirle disculpas a Kaiko.

-Kaiko perdón por decirte eso encerio.. es que y..yo...te amo...- Al lo dijo y un poco sonrojado el peli rosado.

-Encerio?...-Dice Kaiko sonrojada-Bueno... disculpa aceptada-Abre la puerta y abraza a Yuma.

**Bueno chaito**** Bueno eso es todo lamento si es corto es que son las 8:31 y quiero aprovechar que mañana y el proximo mañana tengo clases chaito! MUack!**


	3. Un nuevo dia!

**Holi volviendo a leer el diario de Kaiko no le digan :3**

-Despues de que Yuma ya le comento su amor a Kaiko los dos se abrazaron, hablando de eso se fueron adormir ovius :D

-Bueno buenas noches Yuma...-Dice Kaiko con sueño.

-Espera...lamento hacerte esto pero no queda opcion...-Yuma le pone un casco haciendo que esta pierda la memoria en la que Yuma le dijo que la amaba y lo del abrazo-Lamento haberte echo esto...-El peli rosado se pone a llorar en voz baja mientra lleva a Kaiko a su cama...

-Con que estabas hay!- Dice Sonika haciendo que Yuma casi le de un infarto. -Y que hacias en la habitacion de Kaiko?-

-Le iba a decir algo pero la encontre dormida...- Dijo el peli rosado defendiendose.

-Ok ve a dormir mañana sera otro dia en la que no se sabe si leon se pone a bailar conga con meiko...O peor..-

**A la mañana siguien son las 12:34 A.M.**

-Qué es ese ruido!? No otra vez..- Dice Kaiko asustada mientras baja las escaleras.-Mierda...-

-Conga,conga,conga- Dice Meiko, y sin darse cuenta tambien estaba Meito-Miren quien llego a llegado...La heladito azul de Meito- Grita Meiko.

-KYAAAAAA! No te lanzes ensima mio!- GRITA KAIKO.

-Solo ven aqui mi heladito azul-Le susurra Meito en el oido de Kaiko, Mientras le coquetea.

-Sueltala no me hagas sacar mi Katana!- Grita Yuma.

-Pero que mierda!- Grita Luka y Gakupo.

-Luka saca tu latigo yo mi Katana- Dice Gakupo, mientras intenta hacer que Meito suelte a Kaiko. Para evitar viocaloin Vocaloid.

-Y asi empezaron todos por la mañana del Miercoles peleando con Meito Leon y Meiko.

**Unas horas despues, por supuesto despues de resolver todo.**

-Por fin todo se calmo!- Dice Kaiko mientras esta apunto de empezar a comer su Shandwish.

-Si ahora ya no tengo que sacar mi metralladora- Dice ? (Misterio)

-Kyaaa! quien eres tu!?- Gritan Miku y Kaiko.

-Soy yo bobas Lily, solo que Haku me maquillo, pero creo que ni, tan exitante me veo...- Dice Lily con un tono de voz seria.

-Sera mejor que te labes la cara y por sierto... ¿No, han sacado a Kaito de la poseta?- Dice Yuma- Si lo encunentras hay sacalo y si no puedes dejamelo a mi y a mi Katana..-

-Major echale mantequilla- Dice Kaiko asutado con lo que dijo Yuma, de la Katana.

-Oigan, donde estan los jugos de Negi?- Dice Miku preocupada.

-Creo que se acabaron...alguien tendra que ir a comprar unos- Dice Luka.

-Noooooooooooo!- Grita Miku llorando.

**En el chat de Rin...**

**TuMandarinaKagamine A SUBIDO UN VIDEO "LATIGASOS AL AZAR XDD"**

_**informacion del video:**_

_**-Aqui yo len con la mano fracturada, pero le quite la Laptop a mi reflejo Rin Kagamine ya que me proivieron usar mi laptop para no subir el video xddd soy el ladron mas siniestro! Muajajaja pobre kaiko Mierda viene mi hermana chaito!**_

**FIN DE INFORMACION.**

**COMENTARIOS:**

**HeladitoDeKaiko:** Que malo eres! Ya no te quiero como amigo!

**IA****0****:** Eres un sinvergüenza eres muy malo asi nunca Kaiko te va a amar!

**LEÓNMEGA: **Jajajajajaja... Se supone que me tenga que inur a los otros comentarios o?...QUE MALO ERES!

**TIENE 100,461,279,000,000,000,000,000 COMENTARIOS MÁS CLICK AQUI PARA VERLOS**

**Volviendo a la realidad...**

-Lo odio lo odio!- Dice Kaiko llorando.

-Tranquila todos vimos el video y lo demandamos...-Dice Yuma mientra abraza a Kaiko consintiendola.

-Chicos! no lo creeran un monton de idiotas me acabaron de demandar!...Fueron ustedes no?-Dice Len sintiendose mal por lo que hiso.

-Eres un chico sin sentimientos! Eres muy malo eriste los sentimientos de Kaiko...- Grita Rin Kagamine mientras golpea a len en la pansa...

* * *

**BUENO ESTO ES TODITO!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CHAITO COMO CASTIGARAN A LEN! VEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! :DDD.**

**TIENES 100,678,253,000,000 COMENTARIOS MÁS CLICK AQUI SI DESEA VERLOS...**


	4. No lo puedo creer

**HOLA AQUI LA CUARTA PARTE QUE ESPERABAN!**

**En el centro comercial...**

-Que tal si vemos...Juegos de muerte!?- Pregunta leon.

\- **"ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 23 AÑOS NO ES ADECUADO PARA GALLINAS" **EMmm.. no creo que sea una buena idea Leon..- Dice Mizki un poco asustada

-yo estoy deacuerdo con Mizki no es una buena idea...- Dice Sonika

-Barg! solo veamos esa y ya!- Dice León

-Creo que si vemos esa pelicula abra un misterio en mis pantalones :S- Dice Rei Kagene

-La veremos puntto y final!- Grita León - 4 Bolatos aqui tiene 90,5 ¥-

**Adentro del CINE-VOCAL3...**

-Ahhhhh! No entres al sotano!- Grita Mizki del miedo, mientras abraza a León.

-Emm.. creo que me orine...- Dice Rei Kagene alvergonsado.

-Mi...mi..mierda!- Grita Sonika y sale corriendo del cinevocal3.

-Que gallinas son ustedes nisiquiera se quedaron aqui una hora y media- Dice León mientras come cotufas -No puedo creer que yo tenga 20 menor de 23 y nisiquiera tengo miedo...-

-Somos niñas apenas tengo 15 años y Sonika 18 años!-Le grita Mizki en el oido de León.

-AHGG! creo que me quede sordo..- Dice León.

**DESPUÉS DEL CINEVOCAL3**

-No puedo creer que encerio no te diera miedo..- Dijo Sonika.

-Callate..- Dijo León pero al darse cuenta se escuchaban unos llantos en la casa vocaloid -Pero que mierda pasa aqui!? quien coñ* esta llorando tanto!?- Dijo León pero se dio cuenta que la que lloraba era Kaiko Shion- Que paso!? por que lloras?- Pregunto León preocupado.

-Tranquila Kaiko no llores solo dinos que pasó..- Le dijo Mizki a Kaiko

-E..e..es que l...l..len sub..subio una vide..o en la que L...l..luka medaba la..latigasos...Waaaaa!- Grito Kaiko mientras el peli rosado la abrazaba.

-Tranquila Kaiko! Que yo sepa la familia Shion se resiste a todo, y que yo sepa tu eres especial para mi, asi no te comportes asi!-Grito Yuma haciendo que Kaiko dejara de llorar.

-Gr...gr...gracias...- Dijo Kaiko balbuseando.

**Todos se sorprendieron que lo que le dijo Yuma calmara a Kaiko, pero ellos sin darse cuenta la familia Shion que la familia Shion se quedaran en SHOK después de ver que todos rodeaban a Kaiko y es mas...que alguien la abrazaba.**

**-**Pero que mi*rda esta pasando aqui!? Por que rodean a Kaiko- Grito Cageito (para lo que lo conoscan lo conocen y punto)

-Qué sucede aqui?- Pregunta Nigaito

-Se los puedo explicar... (סּᾧסּ)- Dijo Miku. -Lo que paso fue que a ella la castigaron por hacer un desmadre en la casa, lo cual hiso que Luka se molestara y le dio latigasos dejandole el trasero rosadito, y len lo estaba grabando por lo cual lo castigaron y le fracturaron la mano y le proibieron la computaroda por una semana, por que oviamente subiria el video entonces como no podia subio el video en la Laptop de Rin Kagamine burlandose de Kaiko, y ella se puso a llorar todos nos preocupamos Yuma la tranquiliso y ustedes llegaron...- ***TOMAR AIRE*** -Y FIN..- Dijo todo eso miku rapidamente dejando a todos sin palabras.

-Todo estaba silencioso hasta que Zeito desidio romper el silencio.

-Valla explicación diste! O.O- Dijo Zeito

-Bueno vinimos a Japón a hacer unas cuestiones familiares asi que me preguntaba, si podiamos quedarnos aqui 1 semana?- Dijo Cageito.

**OK: **Dijeron todos.

* * *

**Bueno se que fue corto pero Bueno chaito aqui los adelantos:**

**-entonces yuma me ama?- dice kaiko**

**-sip pero como no le diste una oportunidad jamas tendras otra...- dice Sonika**

**-Entonces...BLABLABLA AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! x3**


	5. SrMisterio

**Hola soy yo de nuevo Kaiko estoy nerviosa mi familia viene! Querido Diario estoy nerviosa por lo que paso hace 3 semanas...**

* * *

-Bueno que hacen aqui?- Pregunta Kaiko a Nigaito

-Es que no encontrabamos un hotel asi que desidimos quedarnos un tiempo aqui...-Respondio Niagito

-Y por cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto IA

-Quien es ella?- Pregunta Zeito -No te conosco o si?-

-Nop es que soy casi nueva igual que Kokone y Mizki y Yuma- Respondio IA - Y por sierto soy IA-

-Bueno que esperamos busquemoles una habitacion!- Dice Black rock shooter

-Si sierto! :D- Dice Miku

**En el chat del LAPTOP de Kaiko.**

**MEGPOID:** Hola Kaiko! como estas?

**HeladitoDeKaiko:** Hola Gumi como estas en Corea? yo bien tenemos visitas de mi familia, pueden quedarse en tu habitacion?

**MEGPOID: ** Pues claro si es que son invitados :3

_**MERUGUINELULUP A INGRESADO AL CHAT**_

**MeriguneLulup:** Hola!

**MEGPOID: **como iniciaste una cuenta si solo tienes 13 años!Recuerda que tu hermana luka dijo que no iniciaras!

**HeladitoDeKaiko: **Dejala yo inicie mi cuenta a los 12 y ahorita es que tengo 16 :D

**MeruguineLulup: **Hip Hip Urra!

_**YU**__**M**__**A A INGRESADO AL CHAT**_

**Yu****m****a: **Hola chica! que hace la hermanita de Luka si solo tiene 13?

_**TUMANDARINAKAGAMINE A INGRESADO AL CHAT**_

___**QUEDA 1% DE BATERIA...**_

**Después de que la LAPTOP de Kaiko de descargara...**

_**-**__Mejor dare un paseo por el lago...no tengo nada mas que hacer- _Penso Kaiko

**EN EL LAGO...**

-Valla hace mucho frío...Que raro que esta bufanda no me abrigue..- Dijo Kaiko mientras temblaba

-Que haces afuera hace mucho frio- Le dice Yuma a Kaiko

-Es que voy a pasear por todo esto...- Dijo Kaiko mientras temblaba.

-Ahhhhh!- ?

-Que coñ* fue eso!?- Grito Yuma

-Kyaaaa! tengo miedo abrazame!- Grito Kaiko mientras Yuma la abrazaba

-Creo que viene de hay...- Dijo Yuma con una voz seria para no parecer una gallina

-Cuando Yuma y Kaiko encontraron que fue resulto que era gumi que actuaba como un peresoso hasta que esta se callo de la rama...

-Perdon si los asuste es que jugaba a ser un panda, hasta que me cai de una rama- Dijo gumi

-Creo que fue por que comes demasiadas zanaorias- Dijo Yuma burlandose.

-Nop si no que...estaba durmiendo en una rama luego desperte y me cai de 5 METROS.- Respondio gumi

-Asdfsadfsdfsafdsadfsafdsafdas?- Dijo Kaiko algo confundida

-Ahhhhhh!- Un grito misterioso y al mismo tiempo Kaiko desaparece.

-Pero que mi*rda pasa aqui...donde esta Kaiko!?

**Donde Kaiko...**

_**-DONDE ESTOY!?- grita kaiko-EHH!? POR QUE SE ESCUCHA UN ECO!? AYUDA!-**_

_**-NADIE TE VA A SALVAR DISTRAJE A TUS AMIGOS CON EL GRITO DE LUKA, LOGRE HACERLA GRITAR CON SOLO FRACTURARLE UNA PIERNA...Y LO MISMO ARE CONTIGO!- decia esa voz misteriosa mientras le fracturaba la pierna izquierda a kaiko...**_

_**-AHHHHHHH! NOO! DUELE!- gritaba kaiko de dolor y sangraba por la pierna izquierda, pero era raro que sangrara por la frente.**_

_**-NADIE TE SALBARA!- decia la voz miesteriosa mientra le pegaba la pierna izquierda con un martillo.**_

**DESPUÉS DE TODO ESO...**

-Kaiko por fin despiertas me tenias muy preocupado...- Decia Yuma mientras lloraba ya que Kaiko estaba bañada de sangre igual que Luka.

-Ah... Me duele la pierna...- Decia Kaiko mientras tambien lloraba. Hasta que se desmayo...

* * *

**BUENO SUPONGO QUE QUEREIS SABER COMO SE ENCUENTRA KAIKO VEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**-OSEA QUE YUMA ME AMA?...BLABLABLABLA...TODO ESO EN EL CAPITULO 6! ESPERENLO O LOS MATO! MUAJAJAJAJA!**


	6. No te lo creo!

**Holiss! Soy yo leyendo el diario de Kaiko, no le digan!**

* * *

-Kaiko despierta...Quieri decirte algo en privado aprovechando que nadie esta!- Le grito Mizki.

-A ver dime...- Dijo Kaiko un poco adolorida.

-Ok...Ultimamente Yuma...no lo has visto un poco raro?-Dijo Mizki

-En realidad...Si por qué?- Le pregunta Kaiko.

-Bueno resulta q...q...que el te ama...- Le dijo Mizki.

-Osea que todo lo que hace Yuma para protejerme...- Dice Kaiko confundida.-Entonces...el me ama!?- Dijo Kaiko muy sorprendida.

-Si el te a dado oportunidades pero tu a el no y jamas...lo vilvera a ver..- Dijo Mizki decepcionada.

-Entonces...No lo volvere a ver nunca mas!?-Dijo Kaiko mientras un rio de lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Bueno Kaiko despertaste?...- Dijo Yuma entrando a la habitación.

-S...sip- Dijo Kaiko mientras lloraba.

-Me temo...que me ire de Vocaloid city...para siempre..- Dijo Yuma haciendo que esta peli azul llorara más.- Tranquila...siempre te a amare..- Dijo Yuma mientras su voz se retorsia a una voz Satanica...

**RESULTA QUE SOLO ERA UN SUEÑO PERO AL DESPERTAR...**

**-Ahhh.!- greita kaiko.**

**-TODAVIA EN ESTE LUGAR, ESTAS QUERIDA MUAJAJAJA-decia la voz misteriosa.**

**-NO SE VALE SUELTAME!- grita kaiko.**

**-KAKO ESTAS BIEN VINIMOS A SALVARTE- dijo yuma mientra mataba al misterioso con su katana.**

**-SALGAMOS DE AQUI AHORA!- grita gumi.**

**Al salir de ese lugar con Kaiko y Luka...**

-Entonces la encontraron bañada en sangre?- Sijo Zeito preocupado por su primita.

-Me temo que si...tiene la pierna fracturada...-Dijo Yuma

-Igual Luka...-Dijo Rei Kagene.

-Bueno y quien bañara a Kaiko?- Dijo Rin - Que tal si...Meiko ella ya me a bañado justo cuando me lesione el cuello...- Dijo Rin.

-Deacuerdo..- Dijo Meiko- Pero me debes 1036¥. Ok!?-

-Ok... °^°- Dijo Rin mientras buscaba su Billetera.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo lamento si es cortico es que la hise por mi tableta y es mas imcomodo! Bueno chao! °^°**


	7. Capitulo especial!

**Hola! Querido Diario Kasane Teto acaba de subir un nuevo video hace como 3 semanas y medio...**

* * *

-Hola Teto!...qué haces?- Dijo Lily

-Aqui haciendo un video puedes irte?- Dijo teto

-Claro! ven Kaiko- Dijo Lily

\- **. ...** Puch...**...**puch...Puch! Chiquipush pampoiw push- Empeso a hacer sonidos con la boca mientras grababa(Todo eso teto..)

-Y que aremos? Estoy muy aburrida y no puedo hacer GIMNASIA con la pierna rota...-Dijo Kaiko

-Sierto...- Dijo Lily mientras pensaba. -Ya se preguntemosle a Yuma!

* * *

**Después de que Teto subiera el video dejo el link del video y me lo dio para que yo se lo pasara a ustedes miren...**

** watch?v=1WgYME6zXIQ**

**Disfruten el video que subió Teto! Bye sigamos con la novela!**

* * *

-Yuma?..-Dijo Kaiko-Emmm..Yuma!...-

-Eh!?...ah, Hola Kaiko, Hola Lily, que quieren?- Dijo Yuma un poco confundido.

-Lily y yo nos preguntabamos...si tenias algo que hacer sin movimientos...ya sabes...lo de mi pierna fracturada...- Dijo Kaiko con una voz Kiwaii.

-Ok...Podemos hacer Yoga o tambien escribir poemas...- Dijo Yuma mientras pensaba que más decir.

-Emmm...Poemas!-Dijo Lily, y Kaiko asintió en querer escribir poemas.

-Ok busquemos lapices y hojas para ello- Dijo Yuma

-Ok...- Dijo Kaiko

-Tu no Kaiko...recuerda que tienes la pierna fracturada- Dijo Yuma preocupado.

-Ok...Los espero pero quiero que alguien me acompañe! recuerden lo que paso anteriormente...-Dijo Kaiko asustada

-Yo estoy aqui...-Dijo Cageito mientras estaba acostado en una piedra.

\- O.O D...d...desde hace cuando estabas aqui!?- Dijo Lily asustadisima.

-Tranquila el siempre aparece en todos lados...lo cual es un misterio..-Dijo Kaiko

-...Y como has estado..?-Dice Cageito.

-Tu crees que bien?...- Dice Kaiko seria

-Ya volvimos!- Dicen Yuma y Lily.

-Ten Kaiko- Dice Yuma mientras le da un lápiz y una hoja- Y tu quieres hacer un poema?- Le pregunta Yuma a Cageito

-Na~~- Dice Cageito

-Ya se me ocurrio una idea!- Dijo Lily mientras los demas le gritan: **" SHIFFTT" **-Opps perdón...- Dice Lily

**EN LA MENTE DE KAIKO...**

-_Umm...Veamos...Hay no otra vez ese recuerdo del sueño!- Piensa kaiko_

**_-Esque...Yuma te ama.../Yuma-Te-Ama..~/Y-U-M-A...T-E...A-M-A...! _**_Recuerda Kaiko mientras las frases se les mezclan lentamente poco a poco..._

_-No puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño...y si resulta que es realidad...?nose que voy a hacer estoy confundida! Cada vez que miro los ojos de Yuma me sonrojo y no puedo dejar avergonsarme! Nesecito pensar en eso estoy confundida...no se que hacer!Buano...relajate...pero y si encerio me AMA!No en que me e convertido no puedo pensar asi...vamos Kaiko piensa piensa!MIERDA! seme olvido pensar en que escribire en el poema ahora que voy a hacer estoy perdida si no hago un poema!...bueno en realidad no estare perdida pero solo lo hago por Yuma...bueno veamos...__**"Querido Yuma...se que no es un poema ya que soy mala en esto...yo te amo pero creo que nuestro amor..nunca sera realidad...bueno esto es todo y recuerda...TE AMO!"**__\- penso kaiko..._

**EN LA REALIDAD...**

-Kaiko no te quedes dormida esta empezando a llover...escribe tu poema en tu cuerto...KAIKO!- Lily le da una cachetada por estar dormida con los ojos abiertos, logrando que Kaiko reaccione -Vamonos esta lloviendo!-

-Ok perdon por no reaccionar estaba pensando..JEJE..-Reponde Kaiko

**En la habitacion...**

-Bueno a escribir!- Dice Kaiko en voz baja -**_"Querido Yuma...e esperado decirte esto pero creo que es solo mi imaginacion...Yo te amo lo e estado ocultando...quiero tener una relacion con tigo...pero creo que jamás aceptaras estar con una bobita con la pierna fracturada... _CON CARIÑO_**** KAIKO"-**Escribio Kaiko en la carta

-Kaiko se lebanto de su cama y fue al cuarto de Yuma lentamente...abrio la puerta y dejo la carta en su escritorio y kaiko le dijo:

-Buenas noches...espero que te guste..-Dijo kaiko en una entonacion muy baja.

**A LAS 6:00 YUMA SUELE DESPERTARSE Y AL LEER LA CARTA...**

-Querido Yuma...-Dice mientras lee la carta y al finalizar termina sonrosado.

***tock tock***

-Kaiko podemos hablar- Dice Yuma

-S...s...si..-Dice Kaiko nerviosa, su corazón no paraba de latir ramido- Dime...- Dice kaiko al abrir la puerta.

-Resivi la carta y yo...acepto tener una relacion con tigo- Dice Yuma sonriendo

-Gracias!- Dice Kaiko abrazandolo mientras llora de felicidad.

-Oigan chicos quieren tarta de Mora o...-Sonika no termino la frase por verlo abrazados uno al otro

-No es lo que crees no mal pienses...solo es un abrazo ya que Yuma encontro mi DISCO-SONG! :'D- Dijo Kaiko defendiendose.

-S...s..si sierto- Dijo Yuma nervioso y Sonrojado.

-Ok lamento por mal pensar y pregunta...Que quieren Tarta de Mora, Puerro, Manzana, Cambur, Mandarina, Helado, Pulpo o Cerveza?- Dijo Sonika.

-Dijiste helado!? :DDDDD- Responde Kaiko -Quiero una mini-tarta de Helado!- Grita Kaiko

-Yo quiero uno de Tutifruti..-Dice Yuma relajado y aun sigue sonrojado.

-Ok!- Dice Sonika -Supongo ya saber que querra meiko- Susura Sonika.

-Bueno.. gracias por aceptar mi carta! :D- Dice Kaiko sonriente

-De nada- Dijo Yuma hasta que la beso.

-Oye que haces con mi heladito azul!-Grita Meito arrebatandole Kaiko de los brazos de Yuma-Como estas mi heladito- Le dijo Meito mientras le tapaba la boca para que nadie se enterara...Luego de tapo la boca con un trapo y la amarro a la puesta para que no se fuera -Conque estabas con mi conejito no!- Grita Meito mientra golpeo a Yuma haciendo que este sangre por la nariz.

-Callate ella no te quiere!- Grito Yuma mientras le padeaba en el estomago haciendo que meito escupiera sangre.

-HmMgG!- Kaiko cierra lo ojos para no llorar pero la tentacion la obliga a llorar.

-Tu callate!- Le golpeo con una botella pero este peli-rosado lo esquivo haciendo que el castaño Callera por las escalesras y que sangrara por la frente -Por fin...-Dijo Yuma cnasado mientras sangraba por la nariz y en el brazo ya que le callo vidrio de la botella.

-HMG!- Gritaba Kaiko hasta que Yuma le quito la tela y la desamarro de la puerta

-Tranquila estas..- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Meiko se creyo SUPER-SAYAJYN haciendo que Yuma se desmayara.

-Luka Gakupo saquen sus armas Meito larmito a Yuma!-Grito Kaiko mientras esta sangraba por la boca ya que le calló vidrio en los labios.

-Que Mi*rda! paso aqui casi todo esta lleno de sangre!- Grito Nigaito preocupado al ver a tu primita sangrando por la boca

-Ya vamos!- Gritaron Luka y Gakupo. Pero al ver la ecena quedaron impactados ya que parecia que 3 personitas ayan echo un Desmadre en el pasillo.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todito y no olviden el video! watch?v=1WgYME6zXIQ encerio es gracioso copienlo y peguenlo y que pasara con la nueva pareja! averiguenlo en el capitulo 7!**

**Espero que les gustara el especial y lo hise largo creoo es que lo esoty escribiendo en miniatura lo cual se me hace muy dificil bueno cambiando de tema...Que tengan un buen dia! BYE**


	8. IMPORTANTE LEER

**HOLA LAMENTO ESTO PERO HUBO UN ERRO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE NO SE SI PUEDA...YA QUE EL LINK NO SIRVE ASI QUE RECUERDEN CUALQUIER LINK DE VIDEO SIEMPRE COMENZARA CON "Y" Y TERMINARA CON "E" BYE Y LAMENTO LAS INTERRUPCIONES, Y POR SIERTO ESPEREN O LOS AMTO MUAJAJAJA!**


End file.
